dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Astra Rose
'''Astra Rose '''is the second female protagonist of ''Freelance DxD '', and later a 3rd year transfer to Kuoh Academy. She is the youngest daughter of Azazel and is one of his closest assistants. Appearence Astra is a young woman appearing to be around 18-years-old, somewhat tall for her age, being equal in height to Soren. Her countenance and figure are best described as that of a model. While not precisely the most well endowed, in fact once could say her proportions are more on the slight-above-average side, but her sense of self confidence gives her a striking air. Her hair is a nearly black shade of red that accents her snowy pale skin, and bright silver eyes stand out amid the unevenly styled bangs. Her usual attire is that of a black vest over a white shirt, both of which hug her figure, a dark skirt and belt bearing a rose sigil, and a red cloak she wears in some variance nearly all the time. She also wears a peculiar rosary around her neck, which is actually the standby state of her Artificial Sacred Gear. Personality Astra is a proud, noble sort of girl, who's styling one can easily say is that of the "Ojou-san" type of character. She speaks with a refined elegance and a usually calm air about her, or usually a more energetic type. She rather enjoys riling others up at given chances, though she also has a softer, gentler side to her that comes out at times. When it comes to her hobbies, she can also be very invested in them, often to the point of easily being able to be called a nerd, something she is actually rather proud of. She also at times displays a rather lascivious side to her, usually if Soren is involved or when her Lust Vice begins flaring up, though initially such feelings were met with annoyance by her. History Born to a human woman by Azazel, Astra was aware of what she was from the start, having known her father all her life even if there was often times he wasn't around. For most of her young life, all was normal, happy even, at least, until a troupe of rouge Devils found out about her father's presence and tracked him down, killing her mother and mortally wounding Astra, who was only saved by the timely arrival of Azazel. Afterwards, she remained by her father's side, serving as his assistant in many affairs up until she was assigned to work with Soren as part of his team after he handled the incident with Raynare. Powers and Abilities '''Immense Power: '''Astra has power putting her at least on a level even to that of Rias Gremory, with potential to grow even stronger, and at a rapid rate as well, considering her age and the level she is already at. '''Light Based Weapons: '''While not usually one to rely incredibly on her light abilities, Astra has mastered them well, usually wielding them in the form of a spear, and she can easily create them without fatigue again and again. '''Master Scythe User: '''Astra's abilities with her Artificial Sacred Gear, Scuderia, are on a level to where she can evenly duel with Soren's swordsmanship when using Balmung. She fights in a way one could compare to a ballerina, using rapid spins and twirls to make expert usage of her weapon's reach. Equipment '''Scuderia: '''An Artificial Sacred Gear made by Azazel particularly for Astra. When not in use, it appears as the silver and red rosary she wears around her neck, and once extended, turns into a scythe with a transparent red blade, and usually in a flourish of rose petals. While Astra hasn't displayed all of the weapon's abilities yet, so far she's shown it also has ranged capabilities, being able to release a thing wave of energy that leaves a red mark wherever it cuts.Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Fallen Angels Category:Seiker Hikaru